O que somos
by Molki
Summary: Essa é minha segunda fic de KOF, o ideal é que você leia a primeira, A Chama Vermelha, antes dessa.  E depois da noite de revelações como ficou a situação entre Iori e Kyo? Fic YAOI, apesar de ter apenas cenas bem leves! Se não gosta, não leia.
1. Sobre a fic

**Fic: **O que somos

**Par: **IorixKyo (KOF)

**Autora: **Molkita

**Beta: **Yuki Hime_(Thanks, Sunshine!)_

**Advertência: **Fic YAOI (apesar de ter apenas cenas bem leves)! Se não gosta, não leia.

**Nota: **Nada disso aconteceu de verdade, os personagens dessa fanfic não me pertencem e não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. Essa é minha segunda fic de KOF, o ideal é que você leia a primeira (A Chama Vermelha) antes dessa.

**Sumário: **E depois da noite de revelações como ficou a situação entre Iori e Kyo?


	2. O que somos

**O QUE SOMOS**

Tudo aquilo já havia se tornado quase automático.

Não era raro que em horários nada regulares o ruivo acabasse aparecendo à sua porta sem avisos anteriores e sem maiores explicações. Desde àquela noite, onde os dois tinham conversado e compartilhado segredos e carícias íntimas, a freqüência com que eles se viam havia se tornado absurda. Sendo arredios como só eles mesmos conseguiam ser, obviamente não voltaram a mencionar os acontecimentos daquele dia, por mais que ambos relembrassem cada toque e sussurro todos os dias. Intimamente, julgavam que tratar o ocorrido como algo sem importância era a melhor solução para escapar do embaraço de terem se mostrado tão sensíveis diante um do outro. Porque eles eram exímios lutadores que emanavam masculinidade, excelentes exemplares de homens cheios de vigor... Não era de bom tomsair por aí esbanjando sentimentos. Mas, depois de tudo aquilo, também se tornou difícil demais para eles manterem-se distante por longos períodos, coisa que acontecia anteriormente.

Chegava a ser perturbador, Iori pensava. Se antes ele sonhava com Kyo, acordava pensando nele e passava o dia inteiro procurando pelo outro com a intenção de acabar com sua vida, a única coisa que havia mudado agora era o fato de que ultimamente esses pensamentos não envolviam mais a morte de Kusanagi, sequer sua vitória estava presente em seus devaneios. Kyo continuava dominando seus pensamentos, porém de uma forma bem diferente... Claro que já tinha imaginado o moreno em situações estranhas durante a época em que sua obsessão passou a envolver algo além do ódio, mas agora essas idéias pareciam mais reais, mais possíveis por assim dizer, e talvez por isso mesmo parecessem ter mais força e autoridade em sua mente... Era, de fato, assustador.

E a situação só piorava, era o que Kyo achava. Se nas primeiras semanas ele começou a perceber que ansiava por qualquer momento que pudesse passar junto do ruivo, agora, por mais que ele odiasse admitir até para si mesmo, ele se sentia frustrado se Iori passava um período mais longo que o de dois dias sem dar notícias. Ele era orgulhoso demais para procurar o outro, também não tinha tido coragem de exigir de Iori qualquer garantia de rotina ou freqüência, e sabia que se sentiria um estúpido se o fizesse. Para sua sorte, uma espécie de acordo mudo tinha sido estabelecido entre os dois, ninguém havia falado nada a respeito, mas aos domingos, quartas e sextas, Kyo não saía de casa. _Coincidentemente_, exatamente nesses dias Iori resolvia fazer visitas. Em pensar que tudo aquilo tinha começado com um discreto _"Ah, amanhã ficarei em casa o dia inteiro pra consertar umas coisas"_...

"O que você está ouvindo?"

"Hm?"

Rolou os olhos. "Ouvindo! O que você está ouvindo?" Perguntou mais alto dessa vez, apontando para sua orelha, como se quisesse indicar os fones que o outro usava.

"Nada," suspirou desanimado, retirando os fones. "Nada de interessante, pelo menos."

"Bem," exibiu um sorrisinho malandro. "Deve ser mais interessante ouvir _'nada interessante'_ do que não ouvir nada."

O ruivo não pôde deixar de rir. "Se queria ouvir também era só ter falado." Estendeu um dos fones na direção do rapaz sentado ao seu lado no sofá.

"A iniciativa de dividir suas coisas tem que partir de você." Brincou e aceitou o fone, colocando-o em sua orelha logo em seguida. Ele não conhecia a banda, definitivamente não era tão entendido de música quanto o outro, mas a melodia até que era agradável. Olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver que Iori havia se recostado no sofá, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua mão se movia ao ritmo das batidas sincronizadas do som. "Aah, queria saber como se faz para apreciar uma música assim." Só quando o ruivo abriu um pouco os olhos, lançando o olhar em sua direção, ele percebeu que havia pensado alto. Sorriu então, não vendo necessidade de justificar seu comentário.

Yagami esboçou algo parecido com um sorriso também e, segurando firme o antebraço de Kyo, puxou o outro até que esse se aproximasse, quando o moreno já estava ao seu alcance, pôs um braço em volta de seus ombros e, com um movimento rápido, trouxe-o para junto de si em um abraço desengonçado.

Seu queixo havia batido com força de encontro à clavícula de Iori, mas ele ficara calado e agradecera aos céus por não ter mordido a língua dessa vez. Os toques que trocavam inicialmente tendiam a ser desastrados, talvez a culpa fosse da ansiedade. Falando por si mesmo, Kyo sabia que a primeira coisa que sentia vontade de fazer quando via o ruivo à sua porta era abraçá-lo, mas logicamente não o fazia. Ironicamente, se esforçava para não esboçar nenhuma expressão que denunciasse seu contentamento quando por dentro explodia em puro deleite cada vez que a campainha tocava nos dias "marcados".

E tudo sempre ocorria da mesma forma, demoravam a começar a conversar, como se não soubessem exatamente o que dizer, ou talvez até soubessem, mas preferiam manter como meros pensamentos algumas de suas palavras, assistiam TV, jogavam GO, faziam desastres na cozinha, valia qualquer coisa desde que eles estivessem passando algum tempo juntos. Claro, durante todo esse processo eles esperavam pelo momento crucial do encontro, cada um deles ansiava em silêncio tentando ser discreto quanto a isso, pelo momento em que um dos dois acabaria cedendo e o contato físico surgiria. Podia ser uma leve carícia na mão, um toque no rosto, um abraço e até mesmo um beijo quando alguém estava se sentindo mais ousado, mas esse raramente iniciava o processo, normalmente eles demoravam muito a chegar ao beijo, algumas vezes sequer chegavam. Quando paravam pra pensar, os dois acabavam achando aquilo um tanto estúpido, não era como se eles fossem inocentes que não sabiam o que estava acontecendo ali e que nunca haviam experimentado algo parecido, era fato que eles já tinham feito coisas além de um simples beijo juntos naquela noite! Mas esse tipo de coisa se torna bem mais complicada quando nenhum dos dois quer demonstrar fraqueza ou dar sinais de submissão na frente do outro.

Não eram bobos, sabiam bem o que se propagava entre eles, mas isso era algo difícil de admitir e aceitar. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo ir pelo caminho mais longo, fazer as coisas devagar e esperar pra ver o que acontecia.

Essa noite Iori tinha sido o derrotado, aquele que tinha cedido à vontade de sentir o outro mais próximo. Kyo o agradecia sinceramente por isso.

"Quando vai ser o próximo show de sua banda?"

"Sábado próximo."

Ficou pensativo por um instante. "Será que posso ir assistir ao show?" Esperava que não estivesse sendo inconveniente.

Iori olhou para baixo, para o rapaz que continuava recostado em seu peito, e mais uma vez deixou que um sorriso discreto curvasse seus lábios. "Se você realmente estiver interessado."

"Se não estivesse interessado não estaria perguntando se posso ir." Declarou rindo.

"Se estivesse mesmo interessado nem precisaria perguntar nada, simplesmente iria." Seu sorriso era de provocação agora. "O show é aberto a todos, Kusanagi."

"Queria me certificar de que não o constrangeria com minha presença inesperada." Continuava rindo.

"Constranger?! Do que você está falando?" Aproveitou-se do momento de descontração para pegar a mão do moreno e começar a brincar com seus dedos. "Se você quiser posso conseguir uma entrada grátis para você."

"Pode mesmo? Isso seria ótimo!"

"Posso," seu sorriso se alargou. "Cada músico tem direito a um passe de graça para seu respectivo acompanhante."

"Ah, claro! Kyo Kusanagi aparece como o acompanhante de Iori Yagami e o mundo inteiro explode em horror!"

"Como você é drástico." O sorriso malicioso parecia não querer deixar os lábios do ruivo.

"Nesse sentido precisamos ser, não? Já imaginou a confusão isso poderia causar?"

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém vai acabar notando a diferença."

"Mais tarde, assim espero!"

"Como não perceberiam que não somos mais rivais?" Suspirou. "Sinto muito, mas não estou nem um pouco a fim de fazer _teatrinho_ sempre que estivermos em público."

"Também não posso simplesmente aparecer como seu acompanhante do nada, as pessoas precisam de um tempo para se acostumar com a idéia de que agora somos... erm..." limpou a garganta. "Somos o que somos."

Iori fitou-o pelo que pareceram longos minutos, mas que possivelmente foram meros segundos. Inclinou-se para roçar o nariz pelos cabelos macios do outro, pressionando-o mais uma vez de encontro ao seu peito, reforçando o abraço.

O moreno fechou os olhos e aplicou um beijo leve, quase imperceptível, à base do pescoço do homem mais alto assim que a oportunidade lhe foi dada.

"E o que nós somos?"

A pergunta veio de forma inesperada e Kyo sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca se erguerem abruptamente enquanto as batidas de seu coração aceleravam um passo. Olhou para o ruivo, receoso pelo rumo que a conversa poderia tomar. Tudo dependia de sua resposta...

Os dois praticamente saltaram no sofá quando a campainha tocou. Iori revirou os olhos e puxou o fone da orelha de Kyo sem maiores avisos, desfazendo o abraço, soltando sua mão e recostando-se mais uma vez no encosto do sofá. Sua expressão não era das melhores.

"Vá atender a droga da porta de seu apartamento." Rosnou antes de fechar os olhos, tentando se deixar levar pela música mais uma vez, mas seu pé batia no chão em um ritmo quase furioso.

Kyo deu de ombros e se ergueu. "E é claro que a culpa da campainha ter tocado é toda minha." Resmungou enquanto caminhava em direção à porta.

"Kusanagi-san!!" O jovem exclamou assim que a porta foi aberta.

A reação automática de Kyo foi tornar a fechar a porta, porém, seu discípulo foi rápido em impedir o ato, forçou a porta no sentido contrário e pôs o pé estrategicamente em um local que impedisse que a mesma fosse realmente fechada.

"Mas o que é isso, Kusanagi-san?! Será que não sou mais bem-vindo ao seu apartamento?" Sua voz parecia mais estridente do que nunca.

Iori virou-se no sofá para observar a cena, passou a mão pelo rosto na mais pura expressão de irritação e aumentou o volume de seu MP3 Player.

"Às vezes me pergunto se você só se faz ou se realmente é um completo idiota, Shingo!" Kyo tentou mais uma vez forçar a porta. "Sabe muito bem que detesto essas suas visitas repentinas," desistiu e abriu a porta, enfim. "Ah, como você é inconveniente!"

"Mas se eu avisar que estou vindo você sempre me diz que está de saída! Além disso, nunca me dá notícias." Seu tom manhoso combinava bem com aquela expressão. "Ao contrário de você, sinto saudades, sabia?"

Respirando fundo, Kyo coçou a nuca, impaciente. "Ouça, entendo o que você está dizendo, sei que posso ser rude algumas vezes, mas agora realmente não é o melhor momento." Declarou meio constrangido, sabia que de vez em quando exagerava no descaso quanto ao garoto, mas era difícil aceitar alguém que estava sempre tentando se impor em sua vida.

"Mas por quê? Não me diga que vai sair com essas roupas?" Apontou o blusão surrado de algodão e o short em brim escuro.

"Não, não pretendo sair," passou a mão de forma impaciente pelos cabelos. "Mas tenho outras coisas a fazer e-"

"Não tente me enganar dizendo que vai estudar! Sei que você nunca faz isso!" O mais jovem riu. "E posso tentar te ajudar com o que você precisa fazer." Começou a tentar forçar caminho, mas Kyo o impediu com suas duas mãos espalmadas no peito do garoto.

"Shingo, volte depois," Lançou-lhe um olhar sério, mas que estava cheio de apreensão. "Falo sério."

O garoto ficou observando-o por alguns segundos com olhos semicerrados, tentando entender o que aquilo tudo significava, até que um sorriso cheio de esperteza se instalou em suas feições joviais. "Não me diga que..." liberou um risinho maroto. "Aaah, está escondendo uma namorada nova, não é?!" Desviou-se com destreza quando Kyo tentou mais uma vez impedir sua passagem, apenas para se deparar com o espectro alto que se encontrava de pé no centro da sala, encarando-o com algo que poderia ser descrito como tédio refletido em seus olhos. "Yagami?!" Espantou-se e olhou para Kyo novamente. "Kusanagi-san!! É o Yagami!" Apontava freneticamente para o ruivo.

Iori retirou um dos fones de seu ouvido ao ver que seu nome havia sido mencionado.

"Isso posso ver com meus próprios olhos, Shingo..." Suspirou Kyo exasperado.

"Mas," seus olhos eram puro espanto. "O que ele está fazendo aqui?! Não consigo entender! Ele veio te ameaçar outra vez?"

"Não vim ameaçar ninguém." Pronunciou-se o mais alto dos três em tom rabugento.

"Ah!" Shingo voltou a apontar para Iori, como se o fato dele ter falado tornasse aquela situação estranha mais real. "Então o quê?! Kusanagi-saaaan?" Voltou-se para seu mestre, beirando o desespero.

"Shingo, esse assunto não lhe diz respeito, não entendo essa sua reação."

"Ah, mas que drama!" O ruivo voltou a sentar no sofá, aparentando estar ainda mais irritado. "Quantas babás você tem afinal, Kusanagi?"

"Iori, não comece!" Kyo lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

O espanto do mais novo entre eles aumentou, porém ele limitou-se a esconder sua boca surpresa atrás de sua mão. Kyo havia acabado de chamar Yagami pelo primeiro nome!

O ruivo emitiu um som de desagrado. "Só falta agora o pirralho dormir aqui..." Resmungou em tom baixo.

"Ele não vai dormir aqui."

"Não vou?!" O mais novo questionou as palavras de seu mestre de forma apressada.

"Você pretendia mesmo dormir aqui?" Uma das sobrancelhas de Kusanagi estava erguida em curiosidade. "Nunca te deixei dormir aqui, por que acha que isso mudaria agora?"

"Bem, eu ia tentar novamente," Começou, mas seus pensamentos não estavam exatamente nesse quesito. "Yagami vai dormir aqui?" Olhou de soslaio para o homem alto que continuava sentado despreocupadamente no confortável sofá posicionado em um dos cantos da sala.

"Vou sim." Respondeu o ruivo antes mesmo que a pessoa para quem a pergunta havia sido feita abrisse a boca.

O mais jovem o olhou abalado. "É verdade?" Questionou, tornando os olhos na direção do homem a sua frente.

"É sim." Kyo respondeu simplesmente, sua expressão era séria.

Em seu lugar, acomodado no sofá, Iori sorriu discretamente, apreciando a situação. Nunca gostara muito de Shingo, era irritante demais! Sempre se perguntara como Kusanagi conseguia agüentar aquela voz incômoda por tanto tempo, mas o que o agradava naquele cenário não era exatamente a confusão do garoto... Ver Kyo sério e firme, falando a verdade sobre a visita de Iori mesmo quando tudo o que ele mais queria era não ter que explicar as mudanças no relacionamento dos dois pra ninguém, isso sim era interessante. Ele podia sentir a crescente aflição no moreno, era bom que o dito discípulo não desse uma de curioso.

"Eu não entendo," cruzou os braços e fechou a cara em pura birra. Era mesmo uma completa criança... "_Eu_ não posso vir dormir aqui porque você me disse que não gosta de dividir seu apartamento por muito tempo, quando questionei sobre Benimaru, que vez ou outra acaba passando a noite aqui, você disse que ele podia porque já o conhecia há muito tempo, mas," olhou com raiva para o ruivo que em sua defesa apenas sorriu de forma desinibida, um sorriso cheio de ironia. "Qual o motivo para _ele_, justo _ele_, poder dormir aqui? O que aconteceu entre vocês que não sei?"

"Ah, mas que droga!" O tom de Kyo não era nada amigável, o que fez a expressão de Shingo mudar de birrenta para assustada em segundos. "Entre de uma vez."

E claro que ele não poderia desobedecer. Adentrou o apartamento e escolheu sentar-se em uma das poltronas próximas ao sofá. Kyo sentou-se na outra, mas voltou a se levantar segundos depois, seus movimentos gritavam impaciência.

"Quer beber algo? Chá, água?" Começou a caminhar na direção da cozinha antes mesmo que Shingo respondesse.

"Chá, por favor." Respondeu o garoto, parecendo feliz com a oferta.

"Só tenho água! Não vou fazer chá coisa nenhuma." E fechou a porta da cozinha com um estrondo.

Com os olhos saltados, Shingo fitou Iori, como se buscasse uma explicação para o comportamento de seu mestre. "Por que ofereceu chá, então?" Resmungou.

Iori apenas alargou seu sorriso e moveu a cabeça negativamente. Definitivamente isso estava sendo mais divertido do que ele havia imaginado inicialmente.

"O que você fez a ele?" A expressão de Shingo agora era de desconfiança, ele havia inclinado o pescoço, na tentativa de olhar Yagami de cima. "O enfeitiçou ou algo assim?"

"Por incrível que pareça," o ruivo decidiu desligar o aparelhinho em sua mão, era melhor dar atenção àquela conversa. "Não fiz encanto nenhum. Eu acho." O sorriso provocador permanecia estendido por seus lábios.

"Então o que aconteceu?! Por que ele está te recebendo tão bem em seu próprio apartamento?"

Yagami acomodou-se melhor no sofá. "Vai se saber, essa dúvida também é minha."

Shingo moveu a cabeça negativamente por várias vezes, nada daquilo fazia sentido. "Até onde sei você era o motivo das maiores raivas do Kusanagi-san, a única pessoa que ele clamava odiar!"

Sentindo-se ligeiramente ofendido por aquelas palavras, o ruivo fechou a cara. "As coisas podem mudar, não podem?"

"Algumas sim, outras nem tanto!" Voltou a cruzar os braços. "Esse caso, para mim, não faz o menor sentido. Como um sentimento de ódio tão grande, que eu temia que fosse consumir o mestre um dia de tão grandioso que era, pode sumir assim, a troco de nada?"

"Não fale de coisas que você desconhece." Era fato que ele ficava facilmente irritado, isso não tinha mudado.

"Ah, mas vai me dizer que o _seu_ ódio também mudou? Sumiu de repente? _Puf, _simples assim? Você vivia em função disso, todo mundo sabia! Você pode ter feito algo para enganar o Kusanagi-san, mas nunca vou acreditar que você não tem mais intenção de fazer mal a ele!"

"Não é que meu ódio tenha sumido," encarou o outro nos olhos. "Mas ele se transformou, não sinto mais ódio dele, ódio nenhum. Se você não acredita," deu de ombros. "Nada posso fazer, até porque pouco me interessa se você acredita em mim ou não, o importante mesmo é que _ele_ acredita."

Shingo engoliu em seco, sentia como se o olhar do ruivo estivesse o impedindo de se mover. E aquelas palavras... Aquelas palavras soaram tão verdadeiras, mesmo assim continuavam sem fazer o menor sentido na cabeça do garoto.

"Aqui sua água."

Só quando o copo foi depositado em sua frente sobre a mesinha de centro, Shingo percebeu que Kyo já estava na sala. Observou enquanto seu mestre voltava a se sentar, dessa vez no assento ao lado de Iori no sofá ao invés da poltrona na qual sentara anteriormente. Pegou o copo e tomou todo o conteúdo que o preenchia em grandes goles.

"Kusanagi-san," limpou a boca com a mão e respirou fundo. "Quer dizer que são amigos agora?"

"Bem," Kyo ponderou a afirmação. "Inimigos é que não somos."

O mais novo voltou a mover a cabeça negativamente, os olhos cheios de surpresa e a boca pendendo em descrença. "Mas que estranho..." Minutos se passaram enquanto eles trocavam olhares que pareciam cheios de significado, mas que não diziam nada realmente. "E se ele só estiver fingindo pra te atacar quando você estiver despreparado?"

"Posso ser muitas coisas," Iori lançou um olhar feroz na direção do garoto. "Mas estou longe de ser um covarde. Sempre desafiei Kusanagi justamente, afinal, a maior vantagem de lutar contra ele era o prazer de batalhar de igual pra igual." Ameaçou Shingo com os olhos mais uma vez. "Cuidado com o que fala, moleque."

"E não é como se eu não soubesse me defender." Kyo ressaltou. "Não creio que ele esteja planejando um ataque surpresa, se estiver, descobrirei uma hora ou outra e resolverei o problema." Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não duvida disso, duvida?"

"Não!" Apressou-se em responder. "Acredito em seu poder, Kusanagi-san!"

"Que bom." Sorriu. "Então não tem porque ficar se preocupando."

"É, não tenho motivos para estar preocupado." Baixou os olhos por um instante, parecendo pensativo. "Mas mesmo assim não consigo entender como isso foi acontecer de repente."

"E nem precisa tentar entender," sua voz estava tranqüila, chegando a ser quase reconfortante para a confusão tão aparente de seu discípulo. "Tem coisas na vida que simplesmente _são_, não precisamos tentar entendê-las, temos apenas que aceitá-las."

"Entendo," um pequeno sorriso enfeitava o semblante do garoto. "Não tenho que questionar ou compreender suas atitudes, Kusanai-san, sua vida é _sua_ vida e suas decisões quanto a ela sempre estarão certas desde que você se sinta bem com as mesmas, não é?"

"Exatamente." Agora ele sorria também.

Iori se limitava a olhar de um para o outro com o cenho franzido e um sorriso contido, não conseguia parar de pensar que as coisas no lado dos _"mocinhos"_ realmente aconteciam de forma muito diferente da realidade presente no _"covil dos vilões"_.

"Só espero que com isso nós não sejamos ainda mais deixados de lado." Sua expressão era séria, apesar do leve toque de brincadeira em seu tom.

Kyo gargalhou. "Não sei do que você está falando!"

"Ora, não se faça de desentendido!" Shingo riu também. "Sabe muito bem que depois que começou sua eterna batalha com esse aqui," apontou na direção do ruivo. "Nunca mais conseguiu tempo para os amigos, nunca mais treinou comigo, saiu com o Benimaru e coisas assim."

"Isso é uma mentira! Nunca deixei de sair com o Benimaru!" Ria enquanto falava, parecia que realmente estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

"Ah, mas e meus treinos?"

"Você continua insistindo nisso? Já falei que não quero te treinar."

"Pois se prepare que agora é que vou insistir mesmo!"

"Ah é?" Admirou-se com a ousadia das palavras do mais novo.

"Claro! Se você e Iori se tornaram amigos, agora sim acredito que tudo pode acontecer!" Riu.

Kyo riu também. "Você tem um bom ponto."

Iori exibiu um sorriso torto.

"Um dia você ainda vai me reconhecer como um ótimo discípulo, Kusanagi-san, escreva o que estou dizendo."

"Se você diz." Recostou-se no sofá parecendo satisfeito pelo rumo que a conversa tinha tomado, nunca imaginou que os assuntos fluiriam fácil naquela situação.

"Bem," suspirou. "Acho melhor ir agora, vocês devem ter muito pra conversar e não quero atrapalhar." Olhou para Kyo. "Sou inconveniente, mas só nas horas que acredito serem apropriadas!"

Kyo rolou os olhos, mas continuava bem-humorado.

O mais novo dos três se ergueu e quando viu Kusanagi começar a fazer o mesmo, fez sinal para que ele permanecesse sentado.

"Creio que Yagami não se importaria em ir abrir a porta para mim, certo?" Olhou para o ruivo que ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Por favor?" Mostrou seu melhor sorriso inocente.

Com o cenho franzido em confusão, Iori se ergueu sem nenhuma palavra e começou a caminhar em direção à porta, acompanhado de perto pelo mais novo. O próprio Shingo abriu a porta, assim que saiu, virou-se e encarou o ruivo.

"Cuidado com o que vai fazer com meu mestre, está me ouvindo?" Sua expressão era séria e sua voz baixa, provavelmente queria se certificar de que Kyo não ouviria nada daquilo. Pela primeira vez Iori pensou que não tinha nada de infantil em suas feições. "Não tenho medo de você, essa sua cara fechada não me intimida, por isso é bom você cuidar direitinho dele."

Tendo certa dificuldade para entender o que exatamente aquilo significava e achando muito engraçada aquela atitude corajosa e _heróica _do rapaz, Yagami moveu a cabeça negativamente, um sorriso descrente nos lábios. E Kusanagi ainda se achava no direito de dizer que não tinha _babás_?

"Ouça," Iori também optou pelo tom baixo. "Você clama não ter medo de mim e fico feliz por isso, apesar de achar que talvez toda essa sua valentia levasse poucos segundos para sumir caso lutássemos pra valer um dia, posso retribuir a gentileza e dizer que nada em você me amedronta." Ergueu uma mão para indicar que Shingo só teria direito de falar outra vez quando ele acabasse. "Quanto ao seu mestre, não se preocupe," seu sorriso se alargou. "Ao contrário do que você pode pensar, ele não precisa de ninguém para cuidar dele. Só mais uma coisa," Inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado. "Evite falar com pessoas estranhas durante o caminho de volta pra casa."

A porta foi fechada então, sem maiores avisos e com grandes chances de ter batido em Shingo, que ainda ficou resmungando algumas coisas inteligíveis, o que podia ser ouvido mesmo com a porta fechada. Iori riu com maldade e só depois de se certificar que o garoto tinha realmente deixado a revanche para um outro dia, prosseguindo com a idéia de ir embora, tornou a olhar para a sala, sorrindo para o rapaz que havia permanecido sentado no sofá por todo esse tempo.

Kyo conteve o sorriso quase involuntário e forçou uma expressão de desconfiança. "O que ele falou pra você?"

"Hm... vamos ver se lembro." Caminhava na direção do sofá olhando para o teto, como se estivesse puxando pela memória.

O moreno riu alto. "Não banque o esperto, ele acabou de falar com você, não tem como ter esquecido."

"Ah!" Jogou-se no sofá ao lado do outro. "Acho que lembrei." Olhou nos olhos de Kyo com uma expressão de seriedade.

Kusanagi riu impressionado com a veracidade do ato teatral do outro. "E?"

"Ele falou que eu deveria me acostumar com os surtos filosóficos que você tinha quando ele estava por perto." Só então o ruivo riu de forma zombeteira.

"Ei!" Kyo empurrou o ombro do mais alto, mas ele estava rindo também. "O que você queria que eu fizesse? Fosse direto e saísse contando detalhes pra ele?"

Iori continuou sorrindo e alguns segundos de um silêncio confortável se passaram antes que ele voltasse a falar. "Apesar de reclamar tanto, dá pra perceber que você gosta dele, sabia?"

"Dá é?" Kyo pareceu levemente sem jeito. "Ele consegue ser muito irritante e extravagante às vezes, mas é um bom menino, perseverante e dedicado, isso não posso negar."

O ruivo assentiu e esticou os braços preguiçosamente por breves segundos antes de deitar-se no sofá, acomodando sua cabeça sobre as penas de Kyo sem nenhum aviso ou qualquer pedido de permissão.

"Ele também gosta muito de você." Fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão do outro tocar seus cabelos. "Você tem bons amigos." Admitiu.

"Eu sei." Respondeu em tom baixo, um pequeno sorriso curvava seus lábios. "Sou grato por isso." Observava com atenção os fios vermelhos escorrerem por seus dedos.

"E nós?" A pergunta saiu em tom incerto.

A mão de Kyo parou de acariciar o cabelo do outro por alguns momentos. "Huh?"

Iori abriu os olhos lentamente, encarou o outro com curiosa serenidade. "O que somos?"

Kyo respirou fundo. "Bem," Desviou o olhar na tentativa de se concentrar melhor em seus pensamentos. Precisava escolher a resposta certa. "Somos..." Olhou para o rapaz deitado em seu colo, então. Sorriu antes de continuar. "Somos Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami, acho que isso é tudo o que realmente importa."

"Encontrou uma boa forma para fugir da resposta adequada, Kusanagi." Falou com um sorriso de divertimento nos lábios. "Mas você tem razão, isso é o que importa de verdade."

"Não precisamos de classificação nenhuma." O moreno continuou em tom animado. "Eu sei bem o que você significa pra mim e você sabe o que represento pra você, nossas vidas estão ligadas agora e acho que você concorda comigo quando digo que é exatamente assim que queremos que as coisas sejam."

O ruivo concordou com um discreto movimento de cabeça antes de erguer um pouco o corpo, colocando a mão na nuca de Kyo e guiando-o para baixo, até que suas bocas se unissem.

Não existia pressa alguma naquele beijo, os dois sentiam com cuidado cada movimento, apreciando todo o afeto envolvido no ato. Engraçado perceber que a cada beijo trocado seus corpos pareciam ganhar mais intimidade, era como se a cada carícia eles atingissem um novo patamar repleto de novas sensações prontas para serem descobertas.

Permaneceram se olhando quando o beijo foi desfeito, conversando sem palavras tudo o que conseguiam transmitir através do olhar. E tanto podia ser dito com o olhar. Só era necessário ter atenção para entender essa linguagem muda e profunda que muitas vezes expressava o que as palavras não conseguiam alcançar.

"Está com fome?" Kyo perguntou, apreciando o toque de Iori em sua face.

"Bastante."

"Eu também." Sorriu. "Mas creio que não estou disposto a convidá-lo a se aventurar em minha cozinha hoje, o que acha de encomendarmos algo?"

"Desde que seja algo rápido."

"Se estava com tanta fome deveria ter me avisado!" O moreno falou em meio ao riso.

"Eu não tinha percebido minha fome até você resolver tocar no assunto." Confessou.

"Conheço a sensação." Adotou um tom forçado de compreensão e deu leves tapinhas no ombro do outro. "Pizza?"

"Estava pensando nisso."

"Então ótimo, vou procurar o telefone da pizzaria mais próxima, enquanto isso vá tirar um pouco da bagunça que está sobre minha cama, escolha também um dos CDs que você trouxe e coloque no som, os planos são passar o resto da noite no quarto, conversando, comendo pizza e ouvindo música."

Iori riu com malícia. "Só isso?"

O sorriso de Kyo era reflexo do de Yagami. "Bem, esses são os planos iniciais, depois, se surgirem novas idéias podemos avaliar as possibilidades."

"Claro, claro." O ruivo se ergueu e começou a seguir na direção do quarto, seu sorriso parecia cada vez mais indecente aos olhos do mais baixo que, sem querer perder muito tempo, abriu a agenda telefônica que ficava sobre uma das mesinhas da sala e pôs-se a procurar o número da pizzaria.

"Kyo?"

Tirou os olhos dos muitos nomes e números dispostos no papel assim que ouviu o chamado, lançou o olhar na direção em que a voz do outro tinha vindo.

Iori estava com a porta do quarto aberta, a mão segurava a maçaneta como se ele tivesse parado no meio do processo.

"Eu gosto do que somos agora." Declarou com um pequeno sorriso contido. "Gosto mesmo."

Kyo permitiu que um enorme sorriso se desenhasse em seu rosto. "Eu também. Gosto muito."

O sorriso do ruivo cresceu, mas só um pouco, estava clara sua tentativa de disfarçar o máximo que conseguia do que estava sentindo. Assentiu discretamente antes de finalmente adentrar o quarto.

Com um leve menear de cabeça, Kusanagi voltou a buscar o número, desejando encontrá-lo o quanto antes. De fato era difícil entender aquela mudança absurda que tinha acontecido entre os dois, mas desde que aquilo tudo continuasse proporcionando momentos como aquele, onde ele se via envolto por sentimentos genuínos e valiosos, estava tudo bem. O importante mesmo agora era aproveitar cada pequeno detalhe do novo panorama que havia se revelado a sua frente e, claro, achar o número de uma boa pizzaria também.


End file.
